1. Field of the Invention
Implementations described herein relate generally to devices and, more particularly, to a device that creates custom image frames.
2. Description of Related Art
A camera application for a device (e.g., a mobile communication device) may come with a number of pre-stored image frames that may be used to create fun images. For example, some pre-stored image frames may permit a user to adorn an image in a number of fanciful ways.